


Come Out Of The Closet!

by AzuleOpal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate AU - Middle School, Coming out of the Closet, Fluff, Happy birthday hamburr_fangirl!, He's like that super cool and all-knowing dad, M/M, Washington is so chill, litterally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuleOpal/pseuds/AzuleOpal
Summary: Aaron kisses his crush. In a closet.His teacher is fine and cool and chill.





	Come Out Of The Closet!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hamburr_fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr_fangirl/gifts).



“The Colonials had every right to want their own country and be willing to die for it! Hell, I'm ready to die for this country and I'm just an immigrant! Surely, you, a born-and-raised New Yorker, would die for the country you were born in!”

Alexander is waving his arms wildly, almost smacking a number of freshmen as they pass. Aaron shoots them all apologetic glances behind Alexander's back.

“All I’m saying is, I’m sure they could have found a peaceful compromise. You’re not listening, Hamilton. I don’t see why one must die for their country when there can be a much less gruesome alternative.” Aaron replies, to which Alexander huffs.

“But to die for your country is like, the most honourable way to die! And then if you don’t you have military glory and- oh hello Mister Washington.” Alexander says as they turn a corner and he runs straight into the older man, smashing his nose on the book in Washington’s arms.

“Hello son. Watch where your feet are going, as much your mouth.” The teacher says with a knowing smile.

“Don’t call me son.” Alex mumbles, rubbing his nose.

Aaron mouths the word “sorry” behind Alexander’s back and Washington winks at him before moving on with a final goodbye.

“I hate it when he calls me ‘son’, he has no right to- ah!” Alexander’s complaint is cut off as Aaron yanks him into the janitor’s room, closing the door quickly and bathing the room in darkness.

Aaron’s lips are on Alexander’s before he can even formulate a thought, effectively shutting him up.

“What was that?! What are you thinking, we could get caught, what the-!” Alexander whisper-yells, but Aaron cuts him off.

“Confession time, here’s what I got, Mr. Washington knows I find you terribly hot.” Aaron hisses in a rush. Alexander is stunned.

“What?” He asks eloquently, not sure if he had heard Aaron right.

Aaron sighs. “I like you a lot, Alex, and it seems that Mr. Washington knows. Didn’t you see that he was smirking when you ran into him? That was probably because he caught me staring at you.” He says with a blush, glad for the darkness that hides it.

Alexander is silent, so Aaron continues. “Right before he left, he winked at me, Alex. My teacher winked at me after catching me staring at my crush. He probably also realised that we were walking in this direction, the only unlocked room in this hall is the one we’re in now. He knew what I was about to do, without me even planning it. Then I felt that I couldn’t disappoint, as dumb as that sounds, and I did exactly as Washington foretold.”

Alexander lets out a small incredulous laugh. “You like me? And you didn’t tell me? How long? How long does G-Wash know?”

“G-Wash?” Aaron asks confusedly.

“Mr. Washington.”

“Oh. Well, I’ve liked you for about two years now and Washington knows from about three months ago, I think.” Aaron says.

Alexander whistles lowly. “Damn. Well, I guess you should know that I like you too.” 

It’s Aaron’s turn to look at Alex in disbelief. “Really?”

Alexander nods. “Yup. About two years.” He says with a grin.

“Unbelievable.” Aaron whispers.

“So… now what?” Alexander asks. “Dinner tonight?”

Aaron smiles widely. “Sure.”

“I’ll pick you up at seven.” Alexander grins.

“It’s a date.” Aaron whispers excitedly, kissing Alexander’s cheek lightly.

“You can come out of the closet now, boys.” Whispers a voice and both of them jump.

Alexander slowly opens the door to reveal none other than Mr. George Washington, leaning casually on the wall beside the door.

“G-Wash knows all.” He says and winks before turning and leaving.

Aaron and Alexander look at each other for a moment, then explode laughing.

“We have an awesome teacher.” Alexander laughs.

“I agree.” Aaron says, taking Alexander’s hand and following their teacher, ready to face whatever life throws their way.


End file.
